1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in artificial eyes of the type known as "implants" which are used as replacements for natural eyes when the latter have been enucleated. The invention involves both a novel implant structure and also a new method of making and using such structure. Additionally, the invention involves various instruments for placing the implant eye prosthesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While this art has long been practiced, present procedure is such that after enucleation of the globe, a sphere is inserted into the orbital cavity and the conjunctiva is surgically closed over the sphere. A glass shell is then placed on top of this sutured area. The glass shell is held in place by the eyelids. The shells should be removed each night for safety and sanitary reasons.